Cold Wind Blows
by Brab
Summary: In a twist of fate Gohan is kidnapped by Raditz, Watch as he delves into a dark and twisted world with his saiyan comrades will he ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

The lone figure lay there as he could do nothing but watch, as the long-haired renegade climbed into his attack ball with his arch rival's son in hand. He couldn't believe how it went wrong, he was going to wipe out his arch rival and his extra-terrestrial brother with one sinister attack in a "two birds one stone" manoeuvre.

Son Goku had his brother Raditz in a full-nelson as the lone figure Piccolo was just about to unleash his newly patented Special Beam Cannon into both brothers' chests. But Raditz used his saiyan cunning learnt from many harsh years in inter-galactic combat with a swift motion Raditz jerked his head full force into Goku's skull.

This allowed Raditz to avoid the deadly beam with milliseconds to spare, Goku however while still disoriented by the headbutt was not so fortunate. The beam punched a hole straight through the younger saiyan's chest leaving moments before his demise the last words Goku splurted out were "Please ...(cough)...not...Gohan".

"You've always been a weak fool Kakarot" the older saiyan sneered. With his brother now gone to the otherworld, Raditz turned his attention to Piccolo, who without an arm was severely handicapped. With an uppercut to the chest and a kick to the ribs Raditz made quick work of the Namekian.

This left Raditz nothing to do but to conscript his only nephew into the ranks of the World Trade Organisation. As Piccolo could only watch Raditz grab the hybrid infant, he wished he could regenerate his arm back sooner but his rational side argued even with both arms he was severely out classed by the saiyan.

Moments later Raditz was launched into outer space, while Gohan had who was still unconscious had no idea of what kind of world his life was about to be submerged in.

"Destination: Frieza Planet 671 Co-Ordinates:XYQ-1996 Oxygen Levels: Normal" called out the space pod. Two hands gripped the sides and pulled the warrior out having forgot his nephew was in the pod with him this motion sent Gohan tumbling out of the pod and awakening him with a start. The little hybrid was shocked at his surroundings: no green grass, no blue sky and no fluffy clouds just darkness with very little stars in the vast abyss and nothing but a generic hub in front of his four year old eyes.

This was all too much for little Gohan who began to sob furiously to the irritation of his uncle. "waaaaah waaaaah I(sob)want(sob)my(sob)Daddy waaaaaaaah" cried Gohan. "Your weakling father Kakarot is dead so stop your crying THIS INSTANT" growled Raditz. Shook by Raditz' words Gohan tried to extinguish his tears as quick as he could but still proceeded to rub his eye with his small hand. Seeing Gohan obey his command with relatively no trouble made Raditz smirk inwardly "Perhaps there is hope for you yet" thought Raditz.

"Boy Follow" ordered Raditz , as he began to walk towards the main centre. Not wanting to further provoke his uncle he tried to keep up with him as best he could, when the saiyan duo entered the space hub where all of the soldiers congregate. Gohan never felt as small as he did in his life hundreds of different races all in the same place while a few were still at their own devices, the majority of soldiers all turned to see the infant Raditz had tailing him. Gohan looked around, hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at him with malicious intent. They say the eyes are the window to a person's soul, this may be the reason why Gohan was the centre of attention as he walked in beside Raditz many soldiers could see the childhood innocence in his eye.

Many wondered how long those eyes would remain, while many wanted to beat the innocence out of this young saiyan themselves though this was not possible with his uncle (they assumed) right beside him. While saiyans wouldn't win an award for being sentimental the soldiers doubt ed that Raditz would tolerate any of them ripping of his nephew's head. Perhaps because it was blood or perhaps he despised many of those soldiers and would not let them injure any part of the saiyan race.

The carnivorous eyes of all the soldiers made Gohan quake in his boots he begin to walk quite low to the ground with his head down. Raditz quickly picked up on this and became annoyed that his own nephew would be frightened by such low-level trash. If he wasn't in a hurry he might of considered beating a few soldiers within an inch of their lives just to show his nephew how insignificant these soldiers are...he might of.

But instead he just corrected his nephew "Stop slouching! Walk with your head held high! You're a Saiyan, show some pride damn it!" Gohan swallowed a lump in his throat and proceeded to follow his uncle's command. Gohan just avoided eye contact and walked proudly behind his uncle to try get on his good side "I wonder if he even has a good side" thought Gohan. They proceeded to walk down a corridor more secluded to the main hub when suddenly Raditz bumped into a soldier.

"Watch it! Saiyan Tra-Acck!" was all the soldier could get out until Raditz had his trachea in a firm hold slowly squeezing the air out of the soldier. Without his loosening his grip Raditz turned his head to Gohan and smirked "Boy let me teach you the first two lessons you'll need in your new life" Raditz quickly hooked the soldier across the face shattering the reptile-humanoids cartilage causing the soldier to scream in pain.

"Lesson one soldiers here are inferior to saiyans, They are trash, Don't let them intimidate you!" With battle expertise Raditz raised his free hand once again, and opened his palm out so that it covered great portion of the soldiers chest "Lesson two... NO ONE DISGRACES THE SAIYAN RACE! " As Raditz shouted the second lesson a ki blast formed in his hand and obliterated two thirds of the soldier's torso. Gohan could only watch in shock as he watched the soldier's life slowly ebb out of his eyes. Raditz just smirked at his nephew's reaction "Come on boy let's go meet your new comrades"

Gohan felt a chill go down his spine and wondered what awaited him.

Even though space is a vacuum a cold wind blows.


	2. Meet The Comrades

Gohan wasn't on the ship more than half an hour, but was already given a taste of death and his small four year old mind couldn't help to think that was only the very beginning of what he is about to witness. For a four year old Gohan didn't have much naivety he was quite mature for his age but that didn't stop him hoping that his father would come up here and whisk him away back to his normal life. Gohan had a bit more sense than that but sometimes when all we can do is hope The young saiyan was so entranced with his thoughts he didn't realise Raditz had stopped in front of a doorway.

"Now listen here boy" Raditz began "These two you're about to meet are the elite of the elite, the crème de la crème of the Planet Trade Organisation you will show them the upmost respect and bow in front of them. You're a saiyan you will learn our customs the easy way or the hard way" Raditz grinned; Gohan gulped and was waiting in anticipation as he walked through the clean white doorway.

There stood two figures, one tall hulking brute with bulging muscles and an expression that says the lights are on but no one's home. This gargantuan saiyan was standing against the wall with his arms folded. Gohan deduced that they must have known they were arriving the other figure was smaller and less bulky, but certainly was not lacking in the muscle department though he did not intimidate in his stature,he more than made up for it with his facial expression his face had a scowl that could chill your blood and make your bones brittle. His eyes were cold, harsh and Gohan felt like they were piercing his soul. As Gohan looked at those black orbs he could see those eyes had little remorse and Gohan knew he would have to put up a brave front in front of his new, so called comrades. He noticed both figures had their tails wrapped around their waist.

it was a tense few moments before the brute broke the silence "Hey Raditz who's the runt?" the larger saiyan inquired "He's my nephew Nappa" Raditz retorted "My mission to Earth had a wrench in the works Kakarot has gone soft I had to eliminate him, but I got his son in return with the proper training , we can harness his potential and he will be a valuable asset to our squad" At this point the shorter Saiyan could take not take Raditz's blathering anymore "Raditz silence your rigmarole at once! If you think this runt would be any use to us other than cannon fodder, you're as foolish as the runt's father" at this point Vegeta activated his scouter it clicked, beeped and whirred before blinking rapidly before Vegeta continued his venomous rant,

"710 what a pathetic power level even for a runt, if this infant has "potential" as you put it I'd hate to see what his clown of a third class father can do."At this point Gohan's fear was was replaced with anger at Vegeta's harsh words, not being enraged by the personal insults but more angry at the insults directed at his father, Raditz's words about respect were quickly forgotten.

"Don't talk about my daddy like that!" Gohan shouted. Gohan's fit of rage only made Vegeta smirk "What are you gonna do about it runt" Vegeta said in a condescending tone Gohan was suddenly filled with more rage than ever, he wanted to make this Vegeta character pay at all costs. "HYAAAAAH!" Gohan cried and quick as a flash he charged Vegeta head on and hit him square in the jaw. Raditz and Nappa were in shock to say the least they had just seen a third class runt attack the Prince Of All Saiyans.

"You're in for it now runt" Nappa thought, but sadly Nappa's thoughts were quite wrong. After hitting Vegeta,Gohan's rage quickly subsided and he was now standing opposite Vegeta panting heavily. Vegeta 's head was turned slightly due to Gohan's punch and Vegeta slowly turned his head back to upright position without breaking his smirk. However he became slightly uneasy when he felt something trickle down his chin from the corner of his mouth, wiping his mouth with his gloved hand he noticed a red stain on his otherwise white glove "Hmm the runt of a third class drew blood from the Prince Of All Saiyans this is outrageous! but also interesting I'll have to keep a closer eye on this boy" The prince thought.

Vegeta looked down at the boy he was panting heavily and near the point of exhaustion but the prince could see the fiery determination in his eyes. Nappa and Raditz could only look on as Vegeta was ultimately deciding the boy's fate, even if Nappa and Raditz teamed up to save the boy all three would perish under the prince's might.

The tense moment was interrupted with the scouter blinking and flashing before Vegeta smirked once again "That fit of rage shot you up to 5,000, better watch out Nappa he could be replacing you soon enough and Raditz...I'll give your nephew a week before he surpasses you" the Prince chuckled. Nappa and Raditz were flabbergasted to say the least the young runt jumped from a power level of 710 to 5,000 in mere seconds.

Though Vegeta and Nappa wouldn't admit they were beginning to see the potential Raditz was talking about. Vegeta slowly walked before the boy and looked down on him with his trademark scowl "What is your name boy?" Vegeta said "emm G-G-Gohan m-m-Mr. V-Vegeta S-Sir" Gohan replied Vegeta was stunned to see a boy that could draw blood from a prince was now cowering before "Perhaps this isn't a bad thing" the Prince mused the Prince laughed lightly "Gohan huh? Nappa , Raditz you might want to remember that name who knows what it could accomplish."

The Prince then continued "Now Gohan back to business I was impressed by that stunt you pulled as you showed some pride, but pull anything like that again and I assure you will not survive" the Prince said a little too politely. "Now bow before your prince" Vegeta commanded, Gohan looked to his uncle for confirmation and with a quick nod from his uncle Gohan quickly got down on one knee and bowed his head in front of Vegeta.

The Prince smirked slightly before returning to his glare "Nappa, Raditz, Make sure the boy gets a set of armour and a scouter" the Prince ordered "Oh and Gohan?" Gohan looked up from his kneeling position only to see a fist connect with the side of his face and sent him crashing into the wall leaving a four inch gash running along Gohan's temple and down his face. Gohan felt intense pain in his head and looked at his hands to see blood on them that was all he could remember before he blacked out.

"Welcome to Frieza's Army" said the Prince before he left the room.


	3. Gohan's Thoughts

Cold Wind Blows Chapter 3

Gohan was in a very deep sleep, but it was a dreamless or rather, nightmare-less sleep. The only thing running through Gohan's mind at that moment was Vegeta's last words: "Welcome to Frieza's Army". "Just who is this Frieza anyway?" Gohan thought "I thought this was a Planet Trade Organisation, and I wonder what power this Frieza have if he has that meanie Vegeta working for him. Wait if this is an army does that mean I'll have to kill people, Uncle Raditz killed that soldier but I'm not like my Uncle Raditz. I won't do it! I won't harm anyone! God I miss my D-"

A sharp noise woke Gohan from his train of thought, the hybrid opened his young eyes and noticed he was surrounded in a translucent liquid. It invigorated and soothed him at the same time, suddenly the liquid drained and Gohan noticed he was naked. The machine containing him opened and there was a bird like species waiting in front of him. "Greetings young one, it seems you've taken quite a hit." The birdman began, "Vegeta tends to have quite a temper on him, he's put more people in these healing tanks than I care to count haha" the aviary-being chuckled. "Your Uncle has requested me to give you a set of armour, You can find it straight through that door the scouter will give you further instructions."

Gohan was quite startled to find someone polite on this planet. It mind him smile but also saddened about the fact there was planet of polite people on his home, not wanting to dwell on that fact Gohan perked up and smiled "Thanks mister!" the boy beamed. The being smiled "The name's Malaka now try not to come back here too soon haha."

With that Gohan made his way through the door previously pointed out to him. The room was quite barren, just numerous lockers, all lined up against the three adjacent walls with a few benches presumably for soldiers to get geared up. There on a single bench was a set of armour with a scouter on top of it.

The armour was black chest-plate with camouflage straps and a black jumpsuit to go under it, the scouter had a green lens standard procedure in Frieza's Army. Fully Dressed, Gohan turned on his scouter. The scouter sprung into action and began showing an arrow "This must where I have to meet them" Gohan thought out loud.

Remembering his Uncle's words he began to walk down the hall proudly, but not focusing on the glares he was receiving, more focused on where the arrow was pointing to. Within minutes Gohan was at his destination, walking through the door he noticed two of his comrades: His Uncle Raditz and the brute now identified as Nappa. As he entered the room Raditz broke out into a grin "It's good to see my nephew can survive fatal blows, very useful for the future." Nappa thought he would add his piece to the conversation as well; "Havta say ki-er-Gohan that was quite brave of what ya done and ya sure can take a hit haha! Nappa guffawed.

"Enough catching up let's get a reading on your new power level" Raditz announced. "I'll do it!" Nappa exclaimed, with that Nappa pressed on the side of scouter and began to laugh, not at Gohan but at Raditz "Ahahaha the kid went from 710 to 1040! One more spin in the healing tank and he'll be stronger than you Raditz."

That statement was enough to confuse Gohan and he thought now was the time to speak up. "Excuse me, Mr. Nappa sir what do you mean by new power level ?"

Nappa chuckled lightly at that statement "You've a lot to learn kid haha, you see we saiyans get stronger every time we get beaten to near death. You getting clocked by Vegeta was pretty bad so that boosted your power level."

Gohan was amazed at this fact, he thought he felt more virile but assumed that was an effect of the healing tank. He was actually more powerful than before, soon he'd be more powerful than Vegeta and he'll be able to go home to his daddy. Out of curiosity Gohan turned on his scouter to check the power levels of his comrades. The scouter showed the power levels in a simple format: Raditz: 1,200 Nappa: 5,000. "I'm a fifth of Nappa's power and then there's still Vegeta." Gohan mused "It will take longer than I thought but how much longer?"

Once again Gohan was shook out of his thoughts by Nappa: "Hey Gohan were gonna get some grub ya coming?" "Yes Nappa sir" replied Gohan. Nappa laughed once more at that comment "Cut the sir crap kid, it doesn't suit me haha." Gohan nodded affirmative and the three comrades walked into the cafeteria.

After their food Gohan, Nappa and Raditz retreated back to their sleeping quarters, "Well" Raditz started "Time to hit the hay, better get some sleep nephew your training starts tomorrow." The beds were a cross between memory-foam and a hammock it was quite a relaxing sensation and Gohan slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, our saiyan prince was in a shady neighbourhood conducting a little deal "So this stuff is top notch?" questioned the Prince "Yessssss It isssss my top product sssssssir" the other being hissed. Both of their forms were hidden by long cloaks only showing a portion of their mouths. "Good I best be on my way" the Prince replied. "But what about my money you worthlessss-ACK!" was all the alien could protest before he looked down to see a hole where his lower abdomen used to be.

"Wait till your first assignment kid we'll see if your worth my time."

With that thought the prince walked into the darkness.

**Well that's a wrap for chapter three folks, this is the first time I've added my thoughts after a chapter I'm trying to increase the length of each chapter haha. Please Rate and Review **

**-Brab :)**


	4. Training Begins

Ky111: Thanks for the kind words that's the kind of angle I intend to approach

Emily: Thank you for the review it means a lot

Gohandominates: I hope I can keep your interest

Cold Wind Blows Chapter 4

Gohan woke up to unfamiliar territory after a quick assessment he realised where he was and the events that transpired in the last two days,

"Huh so it wasn't a dream after all" Gohan mused.

With a quick stretch Gohan got out of his hammock to realise the other three were empty, Gohan began to put on his uniform and in no time he was ready to face the challenges that the day will bring or so he thought...

Just as Gohan was about to walk out the door his Uncle walked in with a grin on his face,

"Come nephew time to begin training, we have an assignment beginning in two days and you need to know the basics...at least."

With that Raditz turned on his heel and began walking out the door, not wanting to be left behind or become lost Gohan quickly followed Raditz through the door and down the hallways.

There was little activity and very few soldiers in the hallway, Gohan guessed that it must have been either very early or very late it was very hard to tell time on this planet.

As they left the central hub Raditz began to take off into a barren region of the current planet but was suddenly halted by the cry of his young nephew.

"WAIIIIIIT" Gohan cried

Raditz turned around and glared at Gohan before replying to his plea.

"What is it?!" Raditz snapped

This quick burst of anger startled Gohan he wasn't quite used to the whole "Saiyans have short fuses" idea and then quickly began to stammer.

"I-it's just that I can't fly"

Raditz stood there for a moment and then pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, he quickly recovered and chuckled slightly

"Congratulations nephew you just organised lesson one of your training you might be a decent strategist someday."

With that Raditz flew down roughly grabbed Gohan by the scruff of the neck proceeded to fly to his intended location.

After several minutes of flying ,Raditz descended on to the top of a very steep slope and gave Gohan his first training objective.

"Okay nephew I have very little time to train you in the basics and because you're my blood I'm not gonna lie to you."

"If you don't progress fast enough you will most likely be killed brutally on our next assignment"

Raditz paused his monologue when he heard his nephew gulp, he looked straight into his onyx eyes and just simply nodded.

"Now for your training to begin first of all...touch my scouter "

As Gohan was about to reach up and touch Raditz's scouter, suddenly Raditz kicked Gohan with his black boot covering most of Gohan's small body.

Gohan screamed out in pain as he tumbled off the side of the slope and down to the bottom of said incline, Gohan craned his neck upward to see his uncle standing on top of the slant smirking.

"Only way up is to fly nephew" Raditz declared.

Gohan examined the slope once more and realised Raditz was right, the surface of the slope was a loose sandy texture with no grip, so climbing wasn't an option.

Gohan tried to remember how his father used to tell him about bringing out his ki.

"Something about a pull in your body" Gohan remembered.

With that Gohan closed his eyes, sat down with his legs crossed and began to listen to his body,he began to feel something, something warm, it was in the core of his body, he didn't force the warm feeling but let it flow through him.

Gohan opened his eyes and found he had a small yellow ball of ki floating in his hand, Gohan slowly let the ki ball ascend and descend in his palm to get a feel for his energy.

Raditz was impressed, his nephew was only at the bottom of the slope for twenty minutes and already he was beginning to harness his ki.

An hour later Raditz was awoken from his power nap to see his nephew slowly but surely ascending the slope, within a few moments Gohan touched the green lens on his uncle's scouter.

"Not bad Nephew you might not die after all" Raditz joked

Gohan laughed uneasily, and was suddenly caught with a hook to the jaw.

"Next part of the training try to land a punch on me"

Gohan tried to stop himself with his newfound ki but was unsuccessful and landed face first into the dirt.

Raditz then descended onto the ground and decided to goad Gohan into attacking him.

"You're as weak as that fool Kakarot." Raditz sneered

"That should do it" Raditz thought to himself.

Just the mere mention of his father's saiyan name caused Gohan's blood to boil,

"Take that back!" Gohan shouted.

"Make me" Raditz Retorted.

With that Gohan charged at Raditz and threw a flurry of punches, Raditz dodged all of Gohan's attacks without moving from his spot.

"You're too predictable boy" Raditz explained.

With that statement Raditz then uppercutted Gohan right in the solar plexis, doubling Gohan over with spit flying out of his mouth.

Over the next few hours the process continued, Gohan tried to attack Raditz, Raditz pointed out Gohan's mistake, Raditz tried to rectify it by inflicting pain on his nephew.

Gohan was panting heavily and his legs were threatening to buckle under him. Signs of damage were evident, his right eye was swollen shut and his left arm had bones protruding at awkward angles and yet he was no closer to accomplishing his training.

Raditz speared Gohan to the ground and put his boot firmly on Gohan's head and started press his skull into the dirt.

The increased pressure was getting to Gohan and tears began to form as his uncle pressed harder,

"Please...stop" Gohan moaned

Hearing that plea Raditz began to stomp on Gohan's fragile skull "The enemy won't stop until your dead! Now! Fight! Back!"

Raditz stomped between each word to get his point across, suddenly Raditz stumbled backwards as Gohan stood up with newly found vigour.

"That's more like it nephew." Raditz remarked, but he noticed something off about the young half-saiyan; His eyes, they weren't cheerful, they just looked like two pools of rage.

Raditz only ever seen this kind of look on Vegeta. Not wanting to get caught off guard Raditz charged Gohan once more but became shocked at the events that followed.

Raditz was just about to plant his fist into Gohan's face for the umpteenth time when his fist got caught in Gohan's hand. He immediately brought up his second fist but the same thing happened again.

With but his hands unusable he could only look into Gohan's eyes, they were like vortexes, Gohan's lip twitched quickly then suddenly Raditz's fists were overcome with pain Gohan was crushing them in his tiny hands.

Gohan then proceeded to pull his head back and jerk it forward straight into his Uncle's face, with one quick punch in the stomach, Raditz was winded and coughed up blood.

Gohan's body could no longer sustain the stress due to previous injuries and collapsed, Raditz just couldn't believe what came over his nephew, that sudden burst of rage was able to incapacitate him so easily.

Trying not to linger on those thoughts Raditz picked up Gohan and began to fly back to the central hub. A few minutes later Raditz was putting Gohan in a rejuvenation tank and was about to call it a day.

With that Gohan's basic training was finished .

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter and thank all of you for your kind words rate and review if you enjoyed it -BRAB**


End file.
